The Weakest LINK
by Sadako-Star of Tears
Summary: Zelda characters on the weakest link? Let's just say voting off characters just bot funnier.
1. Default Chapter

The Weakest LINK ****

The Weakest LINK.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own these trademarks!

Anne Robinson: Welcome to today's Hylian version of….The weakest Link! Today we have seven contestants ready for anything. Here they are… Link Hero of Time, Zelda Princess of Hyrule, Malon County girl of the century, Skullkid a big piece of wood and a cross between pinnoccio, The Deku Tree that talks, Navi the annoying but we don't love him anyway, and Saria the girl who needs miracle grow she looks like a plant anyway.

Saria: That's not very nice!

Anne: Well I'm a b*%$# so deal with it girl!

Saria runs off crying. Security picks her up and drags her back to her post.

Link: Riiiiiight.

Zelda: Can I win already?

Deku Tree: I think I should have the miracle grow, that stuffs yummy.

Skullkid: Who's Pinnoccio? 

Anne: Okay shut up now! We need to find out who in this round is…The Weakest Link!

Link: Hey, I resent that you know.

Anne: Everyone get ready, we're going to play… The Weakest Link, we will start with you. Link!

Link: I don't find that funny.

Anne: Okay, Link your first question, what is a pyramid?

Link: Is that a trick question?

Anne: Next, Who is the president of the U.S.A.?

Malon: You know, I forgot to milk the cows…

Anne: No, the answers George W. Bush. Navi, who is your partner?

Navi: Eaasy, Link!

Anne: Correct, Zelda, what is my last name?

Zelda: I don't know…

Anne: Robinson, Skullkid, what are you made of?

Skullkid: Wood.

Saria: Bank.

Anne: Where to you live?

Saria: Lost Woods.

Anne: Wrong, Kokiri Forest.

Saria: Darn, I knew that one!

Anne: and that's the end of this round! Now it's time to vote off…. The Weakest Link! Who's the Ganon on the bottom of your shoes?

Link: Okay, that made no sense.

Anne: Just choose!

Ten minutes later:

Anne: Link, who do you think is the weakest link?

Link: Um, I'd have to say Navi….

Anne: And why would that be?

Link: Because! Look at him! He flutters around so much it just makes you dizzy.

Anne: Yeesh, Zelda characters… Malon, who's the weakest link to you?

Malon: I like cheese….Um, whoops I think it's Anne Robinson.

Anne: But that's not a choice!

Zelda: I voted for her as the weakest link too!

All except Link: Me too!

Anne: I don't know how to say this…

Link: How about Anne Robinson… You are the weakest link-Goodbye!

Anne: I was so close too! 

Anne walks out the door.

Deku Tree: Now who's going to be the host of this show?

A deep voice laughs in the distance and a tall red haired man steps in.

Link: Ganondorf!

The End… 5 reviews and I shall continue!Yeehee! ~ Garo Mistress 


	2. Part 2

Dislclaimer thingy: I don't own these trademarks!

Part 2: The Weakest "Link"

Link: That's still not funny...

Ganondorf: Whahahahahahahaha!

Sariah: Okay, enough with the insane laughing.

Ganondorf: Shut up you stupid munchkin!

Deku Tree: Now, can't we all just... Get along?  


Ganondorf: Not really, hey... Didn't I kill you?  


Deku Tree: Termites and Evil eyed dudes may break my roots but your sad face can never kill me!

Navi: What a bunch of crap...

Deku Tree: I see someone's on there time of the month.

Navi: There are little kids watching and are present now SHUT UP!

Deku Tree: I've proven my point.

Ganondorf: Ahem, Welcome to The Weakest Link, which is obviously Link so...

Link: Shut up!

Zelda: Let's all just mellow out and get on with it shall we?

Ganondorf: Now for the first round of questions....

Skullkid: Oh! Oh! I know---

Ganondorf: I didn't even say it yet.

Malon: Ya well, Ya'll suck so go home!

Link: Yeah, okay... Where'd that come in from?

Ganondorf: The first question for Link is... What does my doormat say?

Link: ....Probably Come in, stay a while, don't come back. But knowing you... Hey, do you even have a doorstep?

Ganondorf: Incorrect! Wait, I don't have a doormat... Er, it says Welcome home Mommies!

Zelda: Was that Mummy or mommies cause I could of sworn Twin Rova resembles the Grim Reaper. 

Ganondorf: That was cruel! I don't look anything like them though!

Link: Yeah, you look like Bojo the Clown crossed with something off of Power Rangers.... I say YOU got the worst half. 

Sariah: Oh, really? I thought he looked more like that annoying Carrot Top dude.

Deku Tree: ....

Ganondorf: Enough! Enough! Don't insult me no longer!

Ganondorf breaks down crying.  


Ganondorf: All... I wanted was to be loved. Sniff, sniff.

Skullkid: Well, you came to the wrong place bud. Welcome to the Fan club of We Hate Ganondorf!

Ganondorf runs off screen crying.

Camera man: Um, hold on one sec.

Camera man walks in front of screen. It turns out to be Luigi.

Camera man: And thata' concludesa our showa for todaya. Arrebadergi! 

All: BYE!

ThE eNd.............?


End file.
